With Luna's Help
by Raindrops Smile
Summary: Sisters are supposed to help each other. Unfortunately Luna is just too cocky to actually have her help be..- helpfull. A short chapter story. LunaXGill CandaceXJulius T-for language
1. Here's what we're gonna do

_::Hi! Read away friends!_

* * *

Sisters. Sisters went to each other for everything! Usually the younger to the older, but not with Candace and Luna of course.

* * *

It was mid-winter, and the snow on the ground gently reflected the shallow sunshine. Candace and I were sitting side by side, sewing to our hearts content, well at least I was trying, while Grandma sat behind the counter, tending to whoever happen to walk in. A crisp breeze ran under our drafty door and I shivered uncontrollably. My sister was sewing exceptionally slow today so I tilted my head and looked at her curiously. She glanced at me, then did a double-take and stared back at me. She lifted her eyebrows which signaled me to talk.

"What's up with you, sis?" I said. Grandma looked over her book, and I could feel her eyeing us, but I didn't turn around.

"Huh?" Candace spoke softly. I just stared at her. I might be immature but I'm sure not stupid! She must have got the message that I wasn't buying it and she continued. "W-Well..you're observant aren't you Luna?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm concerned too. **What's wrong?**" I glared at her, a hint of sensitivity in my shiny blue eyes. My shy sister looked nervously at our grandmother then took my hand and rushed me into our bedroom.

"Umm, I-" She started Oh, I hate it when she stutters around me! I'm her sister aren't I?

"You WHAT?" I said eagerly.

"I need your help, ok?" I stood there, totally caught off guard, which is unlike me. _She _needed _my_ help? And she said it without stuttering!?

"S-Say what?" Now it was my turn to stutter.

She nodded solemnly.

"You need my help with what? What do you want?" I asked sincerely.

"Umm, Uh, a date with – with Julius, for the New Year's Festival." She said meekly I opened my eyes wide and shone a bright toothy smile. I'm positive, I was just glowing!

"Now _that_ I can do!" I squealed. If there was one thing I was good at, it was helping people with guys, 100%! "OK Candace. There are a few things we need to do this week before the New Year's Festival." I stated as I paced the length of our room while Candace sat quietly on her bed, watching me carefully.

"And they are-?" She asked. I glared at her.

"I was getting to that!" She sank down into her sweater shyly as I continued padding through our room. "As I was saying. We need to 1) Teach you the fine arts of flirting 2) Sew you up a gorgeous dress for the festival, and 3) Teach you to be more out there." My big sister looked at me like I was insane, but I wasn't. I knew for a fact she could do this. "Get all that?" I asked, talking to her like she was the youngest.

"Yes." She replied politely while walking out our door. I rolled my eyes and followed her. Suddenly she stopped, causing me to clumsily bump into her. I twitched and scowled up at her. She looked pale. "Oh no." She whispered frightfully.

"What? What is it?" I said, not whispering the slightest bit. I drew a line in my head from her eyes to what she was looking at. Julius. Right in the middle of our shop! "Shit!" I whispered and pushed Candace back into our room. "Be quiet, I have an idea!" I said to her before slamming the door in her face.

I skidded back over to where we were standing and looked over to notice that Grandma and Julius were looking straight at me. I smiled big and walked over like I didn't know what they were staring at.

"Dear, what was that slam?" I blinked my eyes and forced myself to laugh like it was an obvious question.

"Oh that! Um, the door wasn't closing right and so I slammed it to get it shut, that's all." I said matter-of-factly. Before she could reply I turned to Julius. "Oh! Julius! Good to see you here!"

"Hi Luna! Just running a few errands for Mira that's all." He said smiling.

"Well we don't get to see you often! I wish Candace was around! Y'know she is so sweet to people! I'm happy she's my sister, most siblings don't like each other but Candace is really special don't you think?" I said, not dropping my bright smile for a second!

"Of course!"

_GOOD _I thought. That makes my job easier. I waved goodbye to Julius and ran back into our room. "HE THINKS YOUR SPECIAL!!" I shouted excitedly.

"R-Really?" She stuttered. That wasn't the response I was looking for exactly.

"Be excited! That's a good thing!" Her straight line of a mouth turned into a smile. "If you don't scream I'm going to scream for you. Seriously." I said hopping up and down repeatedly. I just get so excited about these types of things. Even if this was just a small step.

"But, I-" She protested.

"Too late!" I yelled. I shut my eyes tight then screamed my girly-est shriek. I didn't think it was that loud, but when I opened my eyes I noticed a very twitchy sister and I could hear Grandma's faint footsteps running towards our door. I just smiled.

* * *

_That was short. Sorry but the chapters **ARE** going to be short ;)_

**R&R**


	2. Flirty And Frustrated

_::Next Chapter! Sorry, I know Elli isn't in Animal Parade, but I put her in here because it fit. If it bugs you, please just ignore it __::_

* * *

"Alright! Now let's teach you how to flirt, Ai Candace?" I said lightly. I enjoyed teaching my older sis a thing or two. She sat innocently on her blue bed and I sat on my hot pink one.

"Oh-Okay" She said delicately. I frowned at her stuttering but took a deep breath and right out of the blue I hopped off my bed and shouted.

"DING DING DING!! I am brilliant!!"

"What? What are you thinking?" She asked me, alarmed to no end. I sat her back on her bed so I was taller and look her right in the eye.

"I have thought of a way that you could flirt, even when your stuttering! EEEEE!" She looked annoyed to me, like she detested my ideas and hated when I squealed. Hey, I've had good ideas!

"And how is that?" She lifted and eyebrow.

"Just take your hand here..and twirl your hair like this..or play with your skirt like this..while your stuttering.." I said, standing my sister up and moving her arms and hands like she was a giant doll. She nodded and smiled like she actually thought I had a good idea. "But that's just the beginning of flirting." She frowned at this like she already knew it was going to get out of hand.

"Ugh, so what else then?" She sighed. I grinned at her.

* * *

"Are you ready? Huh? Huh?" I asked Candace. I was roughly pushing her out the door. Julius was over near the church and this was her chance to show how good at flirting she really was! She was showing great effort in trying to get away from me but I blocked the door so she couldn't get back in.

"I don't think so L-Luna." She stuttered, playing with her fingers.

"Relax! Remember, lots of giggling and don't forget to play with your hair!" I called as I pushed her up the hill towards Celesta Church Grounds. She gave in and walked off by herself. Personally though, I wanted to keep an eye on her.

I went the back way and shuffled around the buildings of Harmonica town until I was among the trees in the church grounds. I climbed the biggest cherry tree near me and stood on one of the highest branches, this was easy to do in my winter clothes, unlike my dresses I wear in other seasons. I leaned forward, listening and watching very carefully. She seemed to be doing well. She giggled a lot, blushed continuously and it sounded like she was quite comfortable talking. I smiled to myself, obviously proud I had made such a breakthrough with my incredibly shy sister.

"Umm, so how's the shop doing?" He asked her.

"Oh yea! It's totally great!! Teeheehee.." at least she forced a giggle.

"umm, yea."

"How's the accessory s-store huh?" Good thing she was playing with her hair, and smiling unusually bright as well. Different.

"Oh, it's great."

"Maybe I should come by sometime!" She giggled.

"Uh, yea. Maybe. I got to get back there. Bye, Candace." I watched Julius walk off and as soon as he turned the corner I jumped out of the tree, almost falling, and ran over to my big sister. I hugged her tight and must have frightened her because she screamed the loudest I've ever heard her scream.

"Oh, L-Luna, it's you." I wish she wouldn't stutter when she said my name.

"GREAT JOB SIS!" I couldn't help but yelling.

"What do you mean? He didn't look very happy.." I looked at her, shocked and confused.

"Wha-?" I trailed off.

"I'm going home Luna. We need to get started on my dress for the festival." I still just stood there, a little offended.

"Well, I, er, don't start without me!" I screamed. Immediately letting my temper out. I didn't know what had gone wrong! I stomped my feet on the ground in frustration and clenched my fists, trying my hardest not to shriek, but frankly, I couldn't help it. So I did.

* * *

I stomped into town hall, angry at everything in the world and tried not to glare at Elli who was quietly and peacefully doing her work.

"Gill's upstairs in the library." I looked at her sharply as she glanced up from her papers.

"I know." I spat. I barged up the wooden staircase and into the library. As always, Gill was the only one there, rearranging the bookcases, **again!** I don't understand how he keeps himself entertained doing that all day. He didn't even turn around to see me, yet he knew I was there.

"Angry Luna? What happened this time. I heard you scream." I glared at the back of him, he said that like I storm in here every day. I sat myself down on the nearest table to me.

"Everything!" I whined.

"Specifications?" He rolled his eyes as he walked towards me and sat down on the chair beside me.

"Well, It's a long story." I started.

"Like I have anything better to do today." He replied I nodded and went on.

"A couple days ago Candace asked me to help her get a date with Julius for the New Year's Festival. So I taught her how to flirt and today she talked to him and she said that he didn't look very happy! How can that be!? I taught her everything I know! I told her what to do and showed her how to talk! How could it not have worked?" I moaned. Gill sighed like he was trying to catch up with me.

"I see." He said simply.

"And I was so sure it was going well. She was smiling like I've never seen her smile, and she seemed so comfortable talking to him! I don't get it. What is she doing wrong!?" I practically cried. Gill took my hand, trying to perk me up.

"Are you sure she's the one doing something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Absolutely!" I protested. "I'm the one who taught her to talk to him! She barely stuttered!" Gill just looked at me, like he was _so_ smart.

"Have you ever seen them talk before?" He questioned.

"Well yea, all the time!" I spoke loudly, jumping off the table. After a few seconds, I blinked several times, realizing what I just said. I blushed and quickly became embarrassed.

"Well than maybe you're teaching her the wrong things." He told me as he walked back off and disappeared behind the thick bookcases. I nodded then walked off. Time to make Candace's dress

* * *

_::YAY!! only one more chapter I think!! This **is** a short chapter story :)::_

**R&R**


	3. Clueless

_::WOOT WOOT here we go.. ::_

I sprinted on my toes towards Sonata tailoring. The festival was in a few days, and I had millions of dress ideas swirling in my head! Of course.. I had to have Candace help since it _is_ her dress.. but I can manage, manipulate, y'know.

I opened the door as quick as possible and I heard the bell in the corner ring. Candace was sitting at the table picking out fabrics. She looked over at me shyly and I grinned a loud and proud cheesy grin. I ran over next to her, skidding on my heels. I reached and stretched my arm and grabbed a few sketches off the top shelf. I held them to my chest and my eyes glowed while I stared at my sister.

"I worked on these over the past few nights especially for the New Years Festival." I sang. I set them in front of her and I saw a smile creep onto her face. Suddenly Grandma was behind us.

"You were always good at drawing, Luna dear." I stood proudly, my hands on my hips.

"Now I thought this could be a lighter blue with silver.. and this could be even like a peach color.. and this would be pink or red, of course.." I babbled. While my fellow family members collected the appropriate colored yarn, garnish, silk and so on.

Candace's dress was silk and satin with a thin yarn lining. It was mainly light blue with a faint green involved. My dress looked almost like a prep school outfit. With a collared top, but of course I was opposed to make the skirt ruffle and sparkle

It took the next couple days to finish the dresses but, thanks to my ingenious sketches and my big sister's sowing, it was completely worth it. COMPLETELY. They looked gorgeous and only someone so brilliant could have come up with the designs, if I do say so myself. Candace fully enjoyed her outfit, and I was squirming to flaunt my dress around. I was giddy and couldn't help but dance around the shop with no fear of embarrassing myself.

~Festival~

With fresh snow on the ground we traveled through the town. Oh! The contests the glamour the decorations were all so overwhelming. First up was the Gem contest, which is basically who has the most precious gem. Guess who won that one!

"I would have thought for sure it would've been Phoebe or Calvin, they're the ones who actually look for gems." Gill stated firmly in my ear.

"Guess he kinda stumbled upon it when he was swinging that hammer around." Laughed Luke who was standing near us, I giggled at his remark since as usual, it pissed off Gill.

After Owen was announced the winner he hopped down off the stage with jewel in hand and handed it to his girlfriend Kathy.

"Aw!" I squealed along with plenty other girls including Kathy. "That's so sweet!"

"Moving on." The Gill said rolling his eyes.

The other contests were entertaining, but not what I came to the festival for. I heard that If you make a wish at the end of the clock countdown it will come true! I was hoping and praying that something good would happen to Candace this year * wink * wink *. That her and Julius would finally get together, with my help of course.

The countdown was about to start and I turned to Gill, about to blow my head off, I barely whispered. "Oh damn. Where the Hell is Candace! Holy shit!" He lifted one eyebrow.

"Quite a mouth on you when you're worried." I slapped him and shook his shoulders.

"Where is she! This is what I've worked for, damn it!" Gill leaned to the left.

"There." I turned around and spied Julius talking to a smitten older sister of mine. I tuned my ears carefully so I was able to hear them. He handed her a bouquet of Green Bell flowers.

"You wanna watch the fireworks with me, Candace?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Really? Yes I would!" He took her by the hand and led her to the clock tower.

**10 .. 9 .. 8 .. 7 .. 6 .. 5 .. 4 .. 3 .. 2 .. 1!**

A medley of colors engulfed the sky in a display unlike any other. Barely shimmering a light down on the ground covered in people. I peered through the dark, a small smile on my face as Gill held my hand. I soon found Candace and Julius talking.

"Did you make a wish?" My sister asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you what it is."

"I wasn't gonna ask" She smiled timidly. They continued talking. I stood up and smirked towards Gill.

"See what I did? I got them together! YES!" He shook his head. "What?"

"You are so clueless."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think gave Julius the idea to give her flowers?"

"Big deal!"

"It is."

"Shut up, Gill." He smiled. "Shut the Hell up!"

"You're cute when you're mad."

"Flattery will get you no where."

"You're cute when you act like your all that."

"GILL."

"You thought you did all this by yourself, when they didn't even need help to get together." He continued to smile.

"Candace asked me to help, Mr. Know It All."

"And I'm sure you were a lot of help, Luna."

"_I am!"_

"Of course you are." He said as he stood up next to me and kissed my forehead as one side of his mouth curled into a smirk. He walked off and I just stood there, trying to come up with something else to say. I turned around to check again on my big sister. She was enjoying herself.

_::DONE finally __ ::_


End file.
